


An Unexpected Surprise

by Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, old, post from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: Itachi and his girlfriend had been out late one night. When they arrived at Itachi's house they found Sasuke and Sakura in a very interesting position. Well...that was interesting. Itaoc, SasuSaku AU High School





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old post from fanfiction.net, this time 2012.

Itachi was in an alley near where the Akatsuki meet. He had his lips pressed against his girlfriend Katerina's. They broke apart for air. "Itachi, your parents are going to suspect something if you're not home soon." Katerina breathed.

"They're still out of town; the only one home is Sasuke." He said smirking before he pressed his lips back to hers. She ran her hands through his hair successfully undoing the crimson binding. It fell in a curtain and she ran her hands through it.

Itachi reached around the back of her thighs and lifted her up so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted it. She moaned as she felt him explore her mouth. One hand came up and started unbuttoning the vest of her school uniform while the other held her up. Once her vest was off he unbuttoned the first three buttons of her white shirt. He moved from her mouth down her neck to a now almost nonexistent red mark in the junction where her neck and shoulder met. She bent her head up and arched into him when he bit down not to gently on it. "Ah!"

His lips quickly cover hers again. "Shhh, someone will hear us."

"Itachi, was that really necessary." She asked.

"Yes," He said. He moved up to her ear. "Because you're mine." He growled.

She shivered. "We should go, it's getting late."

"What if I don't want to?" He moved towards the rest of her shirt buttons.

"Not here, and not now."

"What's wrong little Koneko." He asked.

"Curfew's in less than an hour Itachi. I don't mind breaking the rules but when it comes to the police I'd rather not get caught."

He sighed. "Fine, but you're coming back to my place right?"

"Only if you promise not to try anything." She said rebuttoning her shirt and slipping her vest back on.

"Fine." He said a bit annoyed. With that they exited the alley and after threading their fingers together they headed towards Itachi's house.

* * *

They arrived at Itachi's and some of the lights were still on. "I'm guessing Sasuke's still awake then." Katerina said.

Itachi unlocked the door and they dropped their bags and removed their shoes. "Great, the meeting took a lot of time and then you took up the rest. How the hell am I supposed to finish my homework now?" Katerina asked Itachi.

"You'll figure something out, you're smart enough." He replied.

"Yeah, it's called staying up and getting no sleep. I can't let my grades drop or my parents will make me transfer back to Suna High. You know I want to stay at Konoha."

"They won't drop Kat, calm down."

They continued to his room in silence. When they passed the living room they saw the lights were on. They looked in curious as to what Sasuke was doing. When they did their eyes widened. "Sasuke, Sakura?!" They asked shocked.

The two pulled apart surprised. Sasuke turned red at the fact that his brother and Katerina had caught them making out. "Well," Katerina said putting a hand on her hip. "This is a surprise. How long has this been going on?"

"We were trying to keep it a secret." Sakura said. "Around three months."

"I knew you liked her Sasuke." Katerina said smirking.

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered.

"Just don't do anything stupid Sasuke; we don't need mini versions of you running around." Itachi said.

"You're one to talk, I heard you two last night." Sasuke said.

Katerina looked away turning red and Itachi twitched. "You know what I mean."

"I'm going to go do my homework now." Katerina said leaving the room.

"I should do mine too," Itachi sighed. "Don't stay up too late." He looked at Sakura. "If you plan on going home you should do it soon, it's almost curfew. If not, you're staying with Sasuke." With that he left the room.

Once they were gone Sakura looked at Sasuke. "I thought you said they weren't coming back."

"Normally they don't on nights they have meetings. Katerina must have talked him into coming back." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed. "Well, looks like your brother and his girlfriend know. We might as well tell everyone before they do."

"Hn,"

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Whatever, are you staying over?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on, I want to fall asleep before my brother 'convinces' Kat again."

Sakura catching the meaning followed Sasuke to his room. Being caught was most definitely an unexpected surprise, but maybe it was for the best.


End file.
